Armistice
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Un Remus adolescent lutte contre un amour naissant, sous prétexte qu'il est un "monstre". Lily lui fait changer d'avis. - OS


Bonjour, bonjour !

Entre deux traductions, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit truc sur notre cher Remus, qui n'a pas eu une vie facile. Ce n'est pas la version qui, dans ma tête, est la meilleure, mais je voulais écrire ce qui aurait pu lui arriver à Poudlard, bien avant que Tonks n'entre dans sa vie.

_(Si j'ai eu le temps de l'écrire à la place de traduire, c'est que je l'ai écrite sur papier, quand je n'étais pas chez moi, mais au travail (lors de mes pauses)... Je suis excusée ?)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**ARMISTICE**

* * *

C'est au début de ma première année à Poudlard que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle aussi était nouvelle, et elle aussi a été accueillie chez les Gryffondor. Alors, forcément, on est vite devenus des connaissances, car nous avions tous nos cours en commun.

J'ai rapidement remarqué qu'elle était bonne élève, sérieuse, que les études étaient, pour elle aussi, sa priorité. Et puis elle était gentille, toujours prête à aider celui qui était dans le besoin. Elle, et Lily, qui devint vite sa meilleure amie, élurent domicile dans l'antre de la bibliothèque, qui était également mon édifice de paix.

C'est donc en première année que l'on est devenus amis, montant d'un grade dans la considération de l'autre. C'est également en première année que j'ai fait la connaissance des trois garçons au tempérament bien marqué, qui ont par la suite pris une place de frères dans mon cœur.

Par la suite, oui, car s'ils étaient les parfaits meilleurs amis auparavant – disons, durant mes trois premières années dans cette prestigieuse école –, ils ont prouvé être plus que des amis lorsqu'ils ont découvert ma condition. Oui, moi, Remus Lupin, je suis un loup-garou. Et après maintes preuves que leurs intentions étaient bonnes et qu'ils n'allaient pas hurler « au loup » dans toute l'école, le mot « frère » s'est imposé. C'était mes frères maraudeurs.

Mais je n'oubliai pas qu'ils étaient hors du commun, qu'ils étaient bien plus compréhensifs que la moyenne, et que les gens de mon espèce n'étaient absolument pas respectés dans notre société. Je n'oubliai pas que moi, et tous les autres, étions des monstres, bien que mes frères ne le pensent pas.

Bref.

Cette fille, l'amie de Lily, s'inscrivit dans mon esprit comme une marque au fer rouge. Une jolie marque, discrète, mais douloureuse. Car je savais que les filles comme elles me seraient à jamais refusées. Interdites.

Bien sûr, cette marque n'est pas apparue tout de suite, ni du jour au lendemain. Cela a pris du temps, comme pour tout adolescent naïf qui ne comprend rien aux émotions.

En deuxième année, nous étions placés côte à côte en cours de botanique, et c'était avec bonheur que j'accueillais cette calme pause. Mes amis bruyants et extravagants me donnaient parfois l'envie de m'arracher les cheveux – bien que je ne le montre pas –, et la présence sereine d'Helen réussissait à me calmer.

En fin d'année, l'amitié qui me liait à elle et à Lily s'étendit encore, et leur table attitrée à la bibliothèque devint ma table aussi, ce qui me permit d'avoir plus de moments paisibles que je n'espérais. Notre triangle studieux devint une constance qui ne faillit pas en troisième année, ni en quatrième. Du moins, au début. Tout d'abord, James, qui n'avait jamais eu d'yeux que pour Lily, sortit de son cocon de timidité sentimentale et se jeta à l'eau, mettant à la poubelle toutes les règles de bienséance, de politesse et de réflexion. Il se mit en tête le but de gagner le cœur de Lily, par tous les moyens possibles. Non, pardon, par les pires moyens possibles. Notre amitié à trois fut propagée dans l'ouragan Potter, et mon cœur comprit ce que je refusais de voir envers Helen, et ce que celui de James criait envers Lily. Et le mien se mit à crier silencieusement dans ma poitrine, créant petit à petit cette marque de fer rouge dont je parlais précédemment. Parce que personne d'autre que mes frères ne pourraient connaître mon secret, et qu'envisager plus que de l'amitié avec quelqu'un voulait dire ne pas cacher la vérité. D'ailleurs, mes mensonges étaient peu plausibles, et je ne tarderais pas à être découvert. Et quand bien même j'en viendrais à dire la vérité, le résultat serait, soyons-en sûrs, un rejet cuisant.

Pourquoi est-ce que je vous explique tout ça ? Nous y venons.

Ainsi, James vint perturber bon nombre de nos séances de travail à la bibliothèque, et la brûlure dans ma poitrine ne fit qu'empirer. Car Helen, cette jolie brune, discrète et studieuse, passionnante et pleine de compassion, avait volé mon cœur et, malgré sa gentillesse et sa générosité, méritait de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bon qu'elle, d'aussi intéressant et intelligent. Mais en aucun cas elle ne méritait le monstre que j'étais. J'ai donc cessé de joindre systématiquement leur table, notre table, à la bibliothèque, et je me suis efforcé de passer moins de temps en sa présence.

Évidemment, cela ne s'arrêta pas là, car ce n'était que la quatrième année. L'année suivante, mes frères m'ont offert le plus beau cadeau du monde : ils ont franchi la dernière étape menant à une métamorphose complète. Oui, ils sont devenus de vrais animagi (non déclarés) pendant notre cinquième année, dans le but de m'accompagner les nuits de pleine lune. Et au moment où j'ai compris qu'ils étaient les meilleures personnes à être entrées dans ma vie, j'ai aussi réalisé qu'ils seraient à jamais les seuls à être d'une générosité aussi sans limites, et qu'ils étaient un cadeau de Merlin. C'est pourquoi, en cinquième année, je n'ai pas tenté de me rapprocher d'Helen, car je savais que c'était sans issue. J'ai beaucoup souffert de cette décision, car je devais m'efforcer de m'écarter, tandis qu'elle et Lily essayaient de ne pas me laisser partir. L'effort de mon côté n'en est devenu que plus dur.

Puis, se rendant compte de mon comportement, mes frères maraudeurs ont réussi à me sortir les vers du nez, et ce, presque littéralement. Je leur ai avoué ma légère (hum) attraction pour Helen, et, comme vous vous y attendiez, ils se sont ligués contre moi et mon opinion. Et, comme ce n'était pas assez, qu'il manquait une ombre au tableau, Lily a découvert ma condition. Elle a réussi à additionner deux plus deux je ne sais comment, puis a confronté mes frères – James d'abord, puis James et Sirius, et enfin elle nous a attrapés tous les quatre en même temps et nous a studieusement exposé sa théorie. Théorie qui s'avéra vraie, évidemment, et que je finis par confirmer. Et, étant Lily, elle m'accepta.

Cet épisode fit basculer la relation qu'entretenaient James et Lily, et Lily finit, quelques semaines plus tard, par rendre James encore plus heureux qu'il était possible de l'être.

Cependant, ce n'est pas le seul changement que sa présence nous apporta : si elle rendit James joyeux, elle fit de ma vie un enfer. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle ne prit pas soudainement peur, ni ne révéla ma vraie nature à Poudlard tout entière. Elle se mit juste à faire sa Lily, à résoudre une équation de plus, et à cerner le problème auquel j'étais confronté depuis des années : Helen. Quand elle testa sa réflexion en me posant simplement la question, un matin de janvier, à ma nouvelle table de travail dans la bibliothèque de l'école, je lui parus tellement pris de court qu'elle eut sa réponse en moins de trois secondes. Elle avait quand même le chic pour déposer la vérité clairement devant le nez de celui qui ne veut pas la voir. Enfin, l'entendre. Et l'heure suivant sa prestation fut l'introduction de nombreuses autres, durant lesquelles elle tenta d'abord de comprendre mon point de vue, puis de me faire changer d'avis.

Bon, vous ne connaissez pas Lily. Elle est enthousiaste, elle est bornée, et elle est déterminée. D'ailleurs, à aucun moment elle ne parut penser que c'était peut-être à elle de changer d'avis ou de lâcher l'affaire. Elle m'a aussi menacé de me jeter des sorts que je savais être cuisants s'ils provenaient de sa baguette, ou de toute raconter à Helen. Je savais qu'elle bluffait – dans le cas contraire, elle aurait perdu James –, mais cette idée me fit transpirer plus d'une fois.

Sa stratégie fut néanmoins différente, et elle préféra me proposer un face-à-face avec la fille de mes pensées. En d'autres termes, elle me força à passer du temps avec Helen, par tous les moyens possibles.

Veuillez me pardonner ! Je suis évidemment devenu faible. Ma détermination faillit. Helen devint encore plus extraordinaire qu'avant, et son regard fut vingt fois plus difficile à résister. Et c'est de cette manière que, petit à petit, je me laissai de nouveau aller en présence d'Helen, succombant à l'appel de sa table de travail, répondant à son sourire. Petit à petit, je sentis qu'il m'était de plus en plus dur de ne pas la regarder dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Le professeur McGonagall dut d'ailleurs me prendre sur le fait en cours de métamorphose, car elle me lança un regard inquisiteur dont elle seule avait le secret, accompagné d'un « Tout va bien, monsieur Lupin ? »

De temps à autre, je réussissais à retrouver la raison et à m'éloigner, mais ce n'était que très rarement. Cela énervait beaucoup mes frères, ainsi que Lily. Et même Helen, finalement, vint me voir plusieurs fois, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas, si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, ou si Sirius avait fait une bêtise de plus. Évidemment, je la rassurais toujours, lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle était parfaite (c'était sorti tout seul, et j'avais rougi comme un idiot), et que Sirius se comportait comme Sirius, ni plus, ni moins. Lors de mon compliment, ses joues à elle aussi s'étaient colorées d'une belle teinte rosée. Cela l'avait rendue ravissante.

Et puis, un beau jour, Helen a fait quelque chose d'inexplicable : alors que je venais de m'installer en face d'elle à la bibliothèque, elle a posé sa main sur la mienne. Je l'ai regardée d'un air stupide, mon visage probablement indécis quant à la couleur à avoir, et je n'ai pas fait un bruit. Elle m'a fixé aussi, (son visage avait opté pour le pivoine,) et a attendu dix bonnes secondes avant de se gratter la gorge et de dire d'une voix faible :

- Tu es super, Remus.

Je ne sus pas vraiment quoi faire de cette déclaration. Au moins, elle m'appréciait en tant qu'ami. Et puis elle ajouta, ne laissant plus place à la confusion :

- Euh, voilà, je voulais juste que tu saches que, euh, tu me plais, parce que tu es super.

Sa révélation me réchauffa le cœur en l'espace d'une demi-seconde, mais réveilla également la brûlure près de mes poumons. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me trouvait super. Pour quelle raison d'ailleurs m'avait-elle raconté tout ça ? En revanche, il y a bien quelque chose que je compris : elle a fui de la bibliothèque le plus rapidement possible. Ça, c'était un comportement compréhensible.

Lily eut vent de cet épisode. Par Helen, peut-être, ou bien par James (qui m'avait soutiré la vérité en voyant mon air hagard : « Travailler à la bibliothèque nous rend tous fous, un jour ou l'autre, m'avait-il dit, mais je refuse de croire que ça te soit arrivé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lunard ? ») Et suite à sa découverte, elle me laissa encore moins tranquille qu'avant. Mais, sincèrement, même si Helen avait toute sa tête en me disant cela, comment vous attendiez-vous à ce que je réagisse ? Je n'allais évidemment pas l'embrasser sur le champ, ni lui déclarer mon amour ! Vous vous souvenez ? Je suis un monstre.

- Tu es un monstre de la laisser sans réponse, oui ! avait rugi Lily. Si seulement elle savait que c'était réciproque, elle arrêterait de se sentir triste et idiote. Ça fait deux jours, Remus ! Le seul monstre que tu es, c'est celui que tu choisis d'être envers Helen en ne lui faisant rien savoir.

- Tu as raison. Il faut que je lui dise qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle m'attende, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y a plein de garçons qui seraient plus dignes d'elle que moi.

Lily m'avait lancé un regard empli de colère.

- Remus, tu es parfait pour elle. Tu es le garçon dont toutes les filles rêvent ! Arrête de te rabaisser. Ton destin ne s'arrête pas à une stupide morsure. Elle te pourrit la vie une fois par mois, je trouve que c'est suffisant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, alors ? avais-je soupiré.

- Que tu suives tes envies. Que tu te donnes une chance. Que tu ailles la voir et que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens.

Je l'avais regardée, dépité. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas faire ça !

- Je ne peux pas commencer une relation en cachant à cette personne mon plus grand secret. Par principe.

- Alors dis-le lui, avait-elle répliqué. Dis-le lui. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

- Je... Je lui fais confiance, si, mais... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être rejeté...

- Tu crois qu'elle va te repousser ? m'avait-elle doucement demandé.

Je n'en savais rien. Elle pouvait réagir comme Lily, ou comme mes frères, ou bien partir en courant. Mais Lily avait raison. Le pire qui puisse arriver serait d'être rejeté, car je faisais suffisamment confiance à Helen pour savoir qu'elle ne dévoilerait rien à nos camarades.

- Remus, réfléchis... Cela pourrait devenir la meilleure aventure de ta vie.

- Ou la pire, avais-je dit.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu as vécu bien pire qu'un rejet de ce genre. Et si elle prend peur, ce qui m'étonnerait gravement, c'est qu'elle n'est pas digne de toi. Digne d'être ton amie, même.

Un silence s'était ensuivi. Qu'avais-je à perdre ? Une amitié que je m'étais tué à détruire durant ces derniers mois. Autrement dit, d'après mon précédent raisonnement, ce ne serait que me rendre service. Alors à quoi bon ?

J'allais tenter ma chance.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque, où j'étais sûr de trouver Helen, toute cette histoire repassait dans ma tête, depuis le début, après la répartition, où elle s'était timidement présentée : « Salut, moi c'est Helen. Et toi ? ». Et le clou de l'histoire allait bientôt faire surface.

Voilà, elle était là, devant moi, je n'avais que deux mètres à parcourir pour la rejoindre, et malgré cela elle me paraissait inaccessible. Foutue ironie.

Je m'approchai de notre table (et oui, elle avait à nouveau changé de statut), m'assis le plus tranquillement possible, et la regardai. Autant vous dire qu'il n'y avait rien de tranquille en moi, et que je n'en menais pas large. Et Helen, qui avait levé ses jolis yeux bleus vers moi, ne paraissait pas non plus très calme.

- Helen, dis-je en tentant de contrôler ma voix.

Elle ne répondit pas, et je ne sus pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe.

- Helen, dis-je à nouveau, c'est à propos de ce que tu m'as dit lundi.

- Euh, oui, fit-elle, baissant prestement le regard sur le livre qu'elle avait devant elle.

- Et bien, tu sais, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et...

Et la mémoire aussi est trompeuse : la preuve, j'ai oublié toute la belle introduction que j'avais répétée dans ma tête. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était ne pas trouver mes mots. J'étais servi.

Je pris soudain la décision de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

- Voilà, je vais aller droit au but. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir sur moi, et qui te fera probablement changer d'avis sur ma personne... Mais je te laisse le loisir d'en décider.

Il y eut un petit silence, nécessaire à mon cerveau pour se préparer eu pire, puis...

- Si tu veux qu'on en parle à un endroit plus calme, on peut, me dit Helen.

Je vous passe donc le moment (silencieux) où nous avons quitté la bibliothèque après que j'aie accepté son offre, puis celui (toujours sans bruit) où nous sommes sortis du château pour enfin nous retrouver dans le parc, dans le froid de février. Nous ne nous sommes pas installés, mais avons continué à marcher. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée pour elle, qui aurait sûrement dû s'asseoir pour digérer la nouvelle que j'allais lui annoncer, mais au moins elle pourrait s'enfuir en courant, et ce ne serait pas les arbres qui la retiendraient.

- Donc, c'est quoi ce truc horrible qui va m'empêcher de... euh, je veux dire, qui va changer ce que je pense de toi ?

J'avalai une fois de plus ma salive, regardai droit devant moi et me lançai :

- Je ne suis pas, euh... Je suis... Je suis un loup-garou. Voilà.

Nous nous étions arrêtés, probablement à cause de moi, et je n'osais plus bouger. Je fermai les yeux, scellant mes paupières, et attendant la réaction d'Helen. Ou peut-être devrais-je m'expliquer ?

- J'ai été mordu quand j'étais enfant, et depuis je deviens un monstre une fois par mois. Un monstre. Et c'est pour ça que, euh, je ne devrais pas ressentir tout ça pour toi... Et toi non plus. Enfin, je ne suis pas normal, tu vois ? Tu ne devrais pas être intéressée par un type comme moi, je suis... Je suis dangereux. Et puis je n'ai aucun avenir. Tu imagines quelqu'un trouver un travail où il peut prendre trois jours de congé par mois ? Et n'éveiller aucun soupçon ? Je ne trouverai jamais d'emploi, je serai toujours un monstre effrayant. Personne ne m'acceptera jamais, et c'est normal. On ne s'approche pas d'un être aussi...

Là, je me suis arrêté net de parler, parce qu'une main douce s'est gentiment glissée dans la mienne. Cette même main tira légèrement mon bras pour que l'on se remette à marcher, et je restai abasourdi. Mon visage se releva brusquement et je lançai un bref regard à Helen, à ma gauche, qui rougissait fortement et regardait nos pieds. Je reportai mon attention sur le parc devant nous.

- Tu ne peux pas dire que personne ne t'acceptera. J'imagine que James, Sirius et Peter l'ont fait. Je me trompe ? Ça doit d'ailleurs être pour ça que vous êtes si proches, si soudés. Et puis... Est-ce que Lily est au courant ? me demanda-t-elle tout à coup, son regard creusant un trou dans ma tête tellement il était intense.

- Oui, soufflai-je après un court silence. Elle a deviné, un peu avant qu'elle et James sortent ensemble. Mais tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, elle protégeait juste mon secret, et...

- Ce n'est pas à elle que j'en veux, Remus, c'est à toi, dit-elle en resserrant sa prise sur ma main. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Tu ne me croyais pas digne de confiance ?

- Ce n'était pas le problème. Mais moins il y a de gens au courant, mieux ça vaut. Et plus je reste distant, mieux c'est.

Elle m'envoya un regard triste. Et elle lâcha ma main.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Qu'en n'ayant personne sur qui compter tu seras plus heureux ?

- Non, pas plus heureux. Plus tranquille, plutôt. J'aurai moins peur de faire mal à quelqu'un.

- Je t'imagine mal ne pas prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires lors des... pleines lunes.

Je fis une halte et l'attrapai doucement par le bras pour l'arrêter dans sa course.

- Helen, je fais tout pour être prudent, mais tu ne comprends pas, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à quelqu'un, que je connais, ou même que je ne connais pas, d'ailleurs... ou même à... à toi...

- Tu ne pourrais pas te le pardonner, je sais. Je comprends.

Elle me fit face et, d'un geste un peu tremblant, prit chacune de mes mains dans les siennes, les inspecta.

- Mais, reprit-elle, tu ne crois pas que ça vaut le coup de... euh, d'essayer ? Parce que je sais que tu me rendrais heureuse.

Je la regardai, ou plutôt je regardai ses cheveux, car son visage était toujours baissé.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ?

Sa réponse vint rapidement, comme par instinct. Une merveille d'honnêteté.

- Parce que tu es Remus, le garçon le plus gentil de la terre, que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, et que j'ai confiance en toi. C'est tout.

Elle releva le menton et j'eus le plaisir de pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux bleus. Ils me rendaient vulnérable, mais c'était agréable.

- Je m'étais imaginé beaucoup de raisons qui expliquaient tes absences, mais pas celle-ci. Tu as réussi à m'étonner.

- Toi aussi, tu as réussi à m'étonner : tu n'as pas pris tes jambes à ton cou. Tu n'as pas hurlé, et tu n'as pas prié Merlin pour qu'il te dise que c'était une blague. Dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment, s'il te plait.

Helen se détourna pour reprendre notre promenade, mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et gardai une des siennes au creux de la mienne. Malgré l'appréhension, je me sentais presque bien. Elle exerça une pression sur mes doigts et m'envoya alors un sourire joyeux, puis répondit :

- Je pense vraiment qu'on a un devoir de métamorphose à terminer.

- Vraiment ? Lui demandai-je, ayant peine à croire qu'elle n'était pas dérangée par ce que je lui avait dit.

- Vraiment.

Le clou de notre promenade fut le moment où nous sommes arrivés devant les portes de la bibliothèque, main dans la main. Helen s'est rapprochée de moi, presque imperceptiblement (mais je l'ai senti), et le mouvement de son buste fut reflété par le mien ; tel un miroir, je me penchai également vers elle, instinctivement, et bien que ce qui allait se passer me rendait nerveux, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, l'embrasser.

Lors nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, avec une hésitation flamboyante, je sus que Lily avait eu raison de me pousser à régler ce problème, car le mot « problème » avait vite été remplacé par « pur bonheur », et je n'avais aucun regret.

Je ne savais pas où irait cette ébauche de relation, mais je comptais bien essayer de la vivre pleinement. Aucun de nous ne savait où nous irions, ce qui se passerait après notre septième année, ni quelle serait l'issue de la guerre. Mais le plus important était de vivre heureux. Alors je jetai à la poubelle mon problème de fourrure, et je décidai de profiter.

Et ça commençait bien.

_~ FIN ~_

* * *

Les reviews sont les bienvenues ! :) A bientôt,

_~ Delfine_


End file.
